


Text Message Cheater!Kuroo x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as you get back from the bathroom, you, rather Kuroo, gets a text message...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Message Cheater!Kuroo x Reader

It was 1 o' clock in the morning and you had just trudged your back from using the bathroom. Kuroo had told you that you were drinking too much last night, but at the time you weren't even trying to listen to him.

As soon as you climbed back into the big bed that either of you had shared, you found yourself grinning uncontrollably. Just looking at Kuroo's relaxed and sleeping face was enough to tickle you pink inside. Your small hands reached out to run through his mess of a mane only to be interrupted by the brief buzz of his cellphone.

"Eh? That's weird. Who in the world could be messaging him at a time like this." You raised a brow in question. Very few possibilities ran through your mind. "Maybe his boss...or a co-worker..."

Not wanting to wake him, you slowly peeled off the covers and slipped right of bed carefully. Once out, you tip-toed over to his side of the bed and found his phone lit solely because of the sudden text message. You picked up his phone and entered his password. As soon as the phone unlocked, you tapped on the messages and it was then that you began to get a nasty feeling flickering at your heart from the name that your eyes had laid on.

From: Ayumi-chan

"Ayumi....who the heck is that...?" You glanced over to your boyfriend, who's calm and peaceful rising and lowering back was turned to you, before looking back to read the sent text message.

•Kuroo-tan, are you awake? Is that annoying woman asleep?•

Was what you read next. Those two lines were enough to fester and thicken that nasty feeling from earlier. But though it felt as if something was growing inside, it also felt like the happy world that involved your boyfriend was beginning to crumble. This was the very first time you were feeling this type of way, and it was no feeling that you had come to like.

Should you text back? Should you just leave it alone? Before you could even think things through, you fingers were tapping away at the keyboard to reply.

•I'm awake.•

You replied to the mysterious woman, and anxiously awaited her response. You didn't have to wait long though, because in a few seconds a new message popped up.

•Good, because I have a surprise for you~ The outfit that you said you liked from last time, I'm wearing it~♥•

Throbbing, it was throbbing so damn hard, your heart that is. The impact was so hard that you unconsciously pressed over your hand over your heart with enough weight, thinking it would cease the uneasy sore.

Should you keep going? Wouldn't it be better to leave it at this? You shouldn't hurt yourself anymore. That would've been the most sensible choice, considering your current state, but before you knew it...

•Show me.•

The perturbation was like a knife slicing its way through your heart slowly, but just as excruciating. Your knees were trembling, like yours hands, and felt as if they were going to yield into the pain.

Your heart had dropped some once the message arrived to you, yet sank to your stomach when you opened the attachment. 

'Wha...what is this....' If you could speak, your voice would have been weak and frail, the same exact state as your heart. 

You couldn't see her face, but from her figure and choice of outfit, you could clearly see the type of woman that Kuroo really looked at, someone who wasn't you.

•I hope you break up with that woman soon so we can be together.•

You tears automatically flowed without hesitation; indeed your knees caved in. Once the grief became unbearable, your grip around the phone became more intense. 'It hurts....' Your breathing became jagged as well.

Wake him up! Wake the damned bastard up! Show him the hurtful things that you've just learned about him! No, all of this was to be left until it was time to wake up. So you mustered all of the small amount of strength you had left, and trudged your way back to bed, this time with a nearly empty heart. You crawled into bed, but wasn't unable to fall back asleep and instead stayed up for the rest of the time, thinking about their relationship.

•►•▲•▼•◄•

Good morning, my lovely." Kuroo came down the stairs and with joyful smile drawn to his mug. His hand propped up on the back of the chair as stopped at where you sat.

"..." You were feeling horrible. The nasty feeling was still there, and you were tired. You had no energy, nor were you in the right state of mind for smile. So it was a given that you were in no mood to greet him in anyway.

"What's wrong? You don't look good."

".....Tetsurou...do you love me...?" You had to ask him.

"Of course I--"

"Really? I don't think so."

"...What's going on?" As soon as he asked you, his phone switched over to the table, where his phone laid. "!!" It was Kuroo, this time, who's heart had took a rather steep dip. "Uh...how come you have my phone..."

"Last night...when I came back from the bathroom, you had gotten a message..from Ayumi."

"(f-f/n)..." A great amount of dread had washed over Kuroo at that moment. "L--listen, Ayumi is--!!" Kuroo's words came to and end when he was soon face to face with a sharp butcher knife. Even though he was taller, the amount of murderous intent he was feeling from you, was looming over his body.

"Let's put it this way..." You calmly raised the knife over the the both of you. "If I can't have you...then she can't either."

"(f/n) wa--"

 

Laying in your half blood stained kitchen, in your ex-boyfriend's pool of blood, in your blood soaked pajamas, you raked the bloodied phone of the kitchen table and entered his password for the last time. Your crimson stained prints, left swiped blood over the surface. You went to his message and started to tap away.

•Ayumi-chan, how about coming over. I have a surprise for you.•

And immediate reply was sent back. You glanced down at it with the new emotionless eyes that you were quickly becoming used to.

•Really?! I'll come, I'll come! I'll be over in a few, so wait for me.•

"I should prepare myself for the surprise, right...Tetsurou...?" 

"......"

"Ha, right. She'll be so surprised." You finally placed a smile on your face for the morning, but something was wrong with this smile. Twisted, and deranged was what was being given off as you gazed down at the decapitated head of your boyfriend. "Me and you...we think so much alike. I knew we were right for each other...I knew that...you loved me." You placed down the knife down temporarily so that you could pick up his head instead.

"This love that we share...it's amazing, isn't it. No one....can come between us." You lightly brushed your nose against his when leaning in for what would be your last kiss. "I'll be back soon, honey~♥" You pecked his lips once more before placing his head back down next to his lifeless, turning cold, corpse.

You raked up the knife once more and picked yourself up. You peered down at the horrible sight before you.

Should you clean the kitchen? Just wipe up some of blood. Nah, that'd be waste of time. You figured it'd be better to save the job for the doorway, where it was supposed to get really messy. Why clean up the place you were coming back to to die in anyway.


End file.
